Black Mage
Summary A scheming, maniacal, power-hungry psychopath, Black Mage's ultimate goal is to usurp the powers of the gods of darkness and to destroy all creation. He hates everything, save for himself and White Mage, and has slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands millions of people over the course of the series. However, he reserves a special hatred in his heart for Fighter, and although he repeatedly stabs him, he likes to keep him around as a "meat shield". Black Mage also hates Red Mage and Thief, stating this outright many times. However, they seem to view Black Mage as harmless, and Fighter is entirely unaware of Black Mage's hatred for him and considers him his best friend. Even though he hates them, Black Mage does like/care about them at times. Black Mage and Red Mage will talk about comics, mostly about who would win in a fight between certain comic book characters. Black Mage gets along well with Thief at times because they both like to murder humans and dwarfs. He also has said that he respects Thief's capacity for evil. Black Mage seems to care for Fighter's feelings such as when he came back from Hell and said "Even though I am the incarnation of all mortal evils I just don't have the heart." after Fighter said Black Mage came back from heaven. The author Brian Clevinger has stated that "the universe only exists to hurt Black Mage". True to this, Black Mage is constantly abused and hurt during the course of the comic. Among other things, he has been impaled on Dragoon's spear, killed by Lich, been forced to vomit out his insides by Sarda, been hit in the genitals dozens of times, as well as repeatedly hit with White Mage's hammer. Black Mage is quick to betray his allies and turn against them, and has allied with several of their enemies, including two of the Four Fiends and Chaos. However, these alliances never work out and Black Mage is ultimately forced to join the Light Warriors again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, 3-A with the Hadoken, possibly Low 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-B Name: Black Mage Evilwizardington Origin: 8-Bit Theater Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Earth Manipulation, Absorption, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Necromancy, Heat Vision, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 2), Mind Manipulation (via Hypnovision), Gravity Manipulation (via Feather Fall), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Underneath his hat he has an euclidean geometry makes people instantly go insane at the sight of it), BFR (As the ruler of Hell, he can banish others to hell), Non-Corporeal (When he's the ruler of Hell, he isn't bound by his flesh and bones), Empathic Manipulation (Every time he uses the Hadoken, he drains a little bit of love out of the universe) | All previous, along with Immortality (Type 4), Biological Manipulation (Has a spell that makes himself vomit his own digestive tract out), Power Mimicry (with Blue Magic, if he survives a spell he's capable of replicating it's effects), Resurrection (Can fight his way out of hell or will be resurrected by Darko when he dies. Can also resurrect others as zombies), Limited Plot Manipulation (Copied Sarda's plot manipulating power) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Is capable of summoning lightning from the skies and destroying buildings) and at least Universe level with the Hadoken (Should be comparable to Ice-9, which is capable of freezing the entire universe), possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the White Mage, who was capable of creating a universe by speaking, but it's unknown if it was her power or the universe being highly vulnerable to suggestion). | At least Universe level (Comparable to Red Mage, who is capable of spamming hundreds of spells comparable to Ice-9), possibly Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, possibly Hyperverse level (Sarda stated that Black Mage could've killed his base form) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of killing his friends before they can react), up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Capable of summoning lightning from the skies) | Immeasurable (Should not be slower than Sarda) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class+, possibly Universe Class+ | At least Universe level, possibly Universe Class+ | At least Universe Class+, possibly Hyperverse Class Durability: At least Building level+, possibly Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, possibly Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, possibly Hyperverse level+ Stamina: High | Likely limitless Range: Dozens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with spells, up to universal with his strongest ones Standard Equipment: Knives, lots of them. Intelligence: Black Mage's intelligence varies. He is sometimes capable of competence and skill while also not being very intelligent either. Weaknesses: He can only cast high level spells like Hadoken once a day. Very genocidal and not very willing to work with others Key: Pre-Class Change | Post-Class Change | Evil Energy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderers Category:8-Bit Theater Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Plot Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3